Kasumi's Lover
by Montanto
Summary: Kasumi has just met the man of her dreams. He's sweet, witty and very cosmopolitan, There may be some concerns about his day job though.


"Kasumi, you're embarrassing me!" Miko groaned, "do you have any idea how hard it was to get tickets for this event? I'm not going to let you get away with standing in the corner sipping Perrier! 

"I'm sorry, Miko, I'm afraid I'm not much of a party person," Kasumi looked down at the floor stirring the ice in her drink. She felt just a little guilty, Miko had gone to a lot of trouble to get the tickets for the gala, they were very expensive and there had been a very long waiting list. 

Still there were factors that worried her, for example what the insane mob, that made up the rest of her family and friends, would do to the house while she was gone. She had solved the most immediate problem by ordering take out before leaving. That would keep her kitchen safe. She scolded herself under her breath when she remembered she phoned the first number on her list out of habit, which was the Nekohaten. She hoped Shampoo would behave herself for a change as she calculated how much bricks and motor she had left from her last masonry project and made a note to order more. But all these concerns were secondary. What really worried her was the fact Miko was a chronic matchmaker who had been trying to set her up since high school. She wouldn't have gone to such great pains to get Kasumi out of the Dojo if she didn't have someone for her to meet. 

"Don't look at me like that, Kasumi," Miko exclaimed reading her friends expression. "It's not my fault you let that hunk of a Doctor get away."

"Who, Tofu? Don't be silly, Miko. He was sweet and made me laugh but he never took anything seriously. How can anyone expect to have a lasting relationship with someone like that?" Kasumi asked.

"If you say so, Kasumi," Miko smiled rolling her eyes, "but that doesn't mean you have to live your life alone taking care of your family. I mean, it's not as if your father is an invalid or anything. Do you really think the whole dojo is going to crumble to nothing without you?"

"It will certainly not crumble," Kasumi looked at Miko temporarily amazed. It took her a moment to realize that someone living outside of the martial arts community could really be that innocent. 

""See now, come with me. I'm not going to let you blend into the scenery this time! Let's start with getting you something stronger then that water!" Miko grabbed Kasumi by the arm dragging her towards the bar.

The next hour went much better. Kasumi managed to mingle with Miko's constant prodding and even talked with several attractive men. Though there was no one she really wanted to dance with. "You're not trying hard enough, Kasumi," Miko said exasperated. 

"Please, Miko, I'm having a great time here. You don't have to do anything more, really," Kasumi waved her hand frustrated spilling her merlot right into a man walking by. "Oh no," she gasped looking up.

Her victim was a tall man dressed in a tailored black suit now stained by Kasumi's red wine. "I'm so sorry, let me do something. Get me some seltzer and a towel, now!" she called to the bartender who responded immediately. "This will get the worst of it out," she began to dab the man's shirt, "but you should get it washed as soon as possible I can't tell you just how sorry I am, Mr. . . . . ."

She finally got a good look at the man. He was ruggedly handsome, fitting his suit perfectly. He was older than her, twenty-one at least. The first thought that came to Kasumi's mind was an adult Ranma except his gaze was far more intense and his hair was shorter. The only flaw she could see was a small and very old scar on his chin. "Taka," he chuckled, Taka . . . . . . . . . .. Suzuki."

"Kasumi Tendo, I'm so sorry, Mr. Suzuki, If I was only more careful. I'm not usually this clumsy if there is anything I can do to make it up to you, buy your drink, pay for the dry cleaning, anything…."

"Compensation? Now let me see, what can you do that can possibly make up for this terrible tragedy?" Taka grinned studying her intensely. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to be very severe with you Ms. Tendo and demand the next dance."

Their first dance was pleasant, the second was wonderful, and when they took a break talking pleasantly surprised that they shared interests in reading materials and a sense of humor. In their third dance, a slow dance, they moved together as one, held in a tight embrace. 

"This is wonderful, Mr. Suzuki," Kasumi whispered hugging the man tightly and resting her head on his chest as the two walked out of the club. 

"Taka, please, and I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself Kasumi, I haven't had this much fun in years." Taka smiled. 

"Can I see you again?" she asked looking hopeful. 

Taka looked down into Kasumi's and smiled. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Kasumi, but I hope so, I truly hope so. Good night Kasumi," Taka leaned over, kissed her on the cheek and left.

Kasumi watched Taka walk away as she raised her hand to her face memorizing his stride and everything else she could about him. "Oh my," she whispered.

"That was amazing Kasumi!" Kasumi turned to see Miko grinning from ear to ear. "I knew you had it in you, and you two looked perfect together! I could tell!"

"Miko . . . . .He said his name was Taka Suzuki, who is he?"

"I don't know, I've never seen him before in my life."

"You mean that wasn't a man you were planning to set me up with?"

"No, I was going to introduce you to my tennis coach but he never showed up, and after I told him so much about you too the jerk! But Kasumi you and that Taka guy, that was magic, I could tell. "

"Do you really think so, Miko?" Kasumi continued to rub her cheek. 

"As if the god's themselves arranged it."

"But he left without giving me his phone number, and he said it was better I didn't see him again. Miko, you, you don't think he's married do you?"

"I don't know, sweetheart, really I don't, I'm really sorry, but if he is and he dared to string you along for the entire night . . . . . . .Sic your family on him."

* * * * * * *

Taka walked back to his sports car trying not to think about those brown eyes he could drown in if he stared to long, those hands which held on to him as if she was afraid of falling when they danced, and most of all that beautiful, dangerous, smile. 

He had to forget her while he still could. This was not some call girl he could leave without guilt, or someone to use for future strategies. This was some one who had to be protected, worshiped. 

Taka sat down in the driver's seat and loosened his tie. Perhaps meditation would help. He looked down at the slight pinkish stain on his white shirt and thought of the dry cleaner Kasumi had recommended, but did he really want to wash it now?

"If you want to act all mysterious and intimidating, save it for the clients," he said out loud, "I'm not in the mood."

A girl still in her teens dressed in dark brown appeared out of the shadows of the back seat, and rested her elbows on the passenger seat. "Uncle wanted to see you," she said. 

"Uncle could have paged me," Taka pinched the bridge of his nose annoyed. 

"Someone turned his pager off."

"Something came up, what does he want?"

"The schedule on your client has been moved up," the girl handed Taka a slip of paper who frowned as he read its contents. "The problem must be dealt with no later then this week."

"But I've barely finished researching him and working out the contingencies . . . . .. Well if Uncle says the schedule has been moved to next week the customer is always right. Tuesday, everything will be dealt with on Tuesday."

"I'll let uncle know. I have one question for you."

"What?"

"Taka Suzuki? 

For the first time Taka turned to look at the girl. "How long were you watching, Itachi?" he demanded angrily.

"If you have to ask silly questions like that she must be special, I'm very jealous, big brother. "

Taka glared as he watched Itachi's smile grow broader. "I will speak with uncle Tuesday night," he turned back and started up the car. He knew she was out of the car the minute he gave her the message, he could hear her giggling in a nearby tree. "Amateur," he muttered to himself. Why Uncle had promoted her to genin so early was beyond him.

* * * * * * *

"You've got to believe me, Akane, it's not what it looks like!" Ranma protested in desperation. Without Kasumi's moderating influence the night had gone downhill after dinner. Nabiki had gone over to a friend's to study. Both fathers had gone out for a night on the town.

It had all started when Shampoo refused to leave after she delivered diner. For the first hour Akane had steadfastly ignored Ranma as he tried to fend off Shampoo's advances and merely sat and fed P-Chan. She finally lost her temper and threw a bucket of water at both of them. Unfortunately Ranma had made a mess of the sitting room running around in circles trying to escape from the cat clinging tightly to her head. 

To make matters worse, they had returned to their natural forms just in time for Mousse to show up looking for her. He attacked Ranma in an attempt to "protect Shampoo's honor" Ranma beat him easily sending him flying through the screen door leaving a gaping hole. To make matters worse Mousse had left several swords, a dozen throwing knives and an axe embedded in the wall. About twenty meters of chain lay strewn on the floor. One of his smoke bombs had gone off in the kitchen. Shampoo was very quick to "thank" Ranma for protecting her from Mouse's advances, hence Ranma's current predicament.

"What was that, Ranma? I didn't hear a thing. Why should I care how you keep all of your mistresses entertained," Akane huffed as she fed P-Chan another rice cracker and deliberately stared at the corner of the room. 

"You see, Airen? Violent Girl not care what you do. Come home to Nekohaten with Shampoo and Shampoo show Airen a good time," Shampoo cooed, squeezing Ranma tighter.

"Akane, help!!"

"Hello, everybody, I'm home!" Everyone turned to see Kasumi enter the room. She looked happy, happier then usual anyway, beatific. 

"Kasumi!" Akane gasped, "I'm sorry about the mess, I can explain everything!"

"That's quite all right, Akane, I'm sure you and Ranma can get it cleaned up before you go to bed and I'm sure Shampoo will be more than happy to help you. Good night, everyone."

"Well you heard her," Akane whispered to Ranma as she watched Kasumi leave, "why don't you get rid of all of Mousse's junk out of here while I get the broom."

"Me? Why me?" Ranma demanded. 

"I'm doing my part too, you jerk! Come on, you saw how she was smiling!"

"She's always smiling!"

"Not like that, so please don't ask questions."

"Shampoo scared. Where Nice Girl keep spackle?" 

* * * * * * *

Kasumi smiled as she sipped her almond mocha and watched the people walk down the sidewalk. The coffee shop had opened just a month ago and had quickly become Kasumi's favorite retreat from the madness of the dojo. Since it was halfway to the shopping district it was very easy to go there when things got too stressful. Nobody noticed if her shopping trips lasted a half an hour to an hour longer then they should. 

The last few days had gone very well. Everyone had been very well behaved in her presence and very polite. If this was going to be the usual result, she should let Miko take her out more often. 

Kasumi looked up from her cheesecake to see a well-dressed man carrying a bouquet of roses wearing dark glasses, there was a very familiar scar on his chin. "Mr. Suzuki!" she exclaimed.

"Kasumi!" Taka turned in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"My house is only a few blocks from here. Do you live around here too?"

"No, I stumbled over this place during one of my business trips. I try to stop by every time I'm in Tokyo. It's wonderful to see you again."

"I'm glad to see you too, Mr. Suzuki, I've been . . . .she paused for a second, "are those for your wife?" she asked pointing at the bouquet.

"My what?"

"Or your girlfriend. I'm sorry for being so rude but when you left so abruptly at the party I just thought that perhaps, whoever is getting those flowers must be very lucky."

Taka looked down at the flowers as if noticing them for the first time. "I'm afraid I wouldn't know, these are for a client. I'm afraid I'm depressingly single."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kasumi said very relieved. 

"Oh it's not as bad as it sounds it's just that the family business requires me to travel so much. And the girls in the town we're based in. Well, you know how it is I grew up with all of them, it's almost like dating your sister."

"I see," Kasumi nodded sympathetically. 

"It doesn't stop me from looking though," he smiled. 

"I should hope not," Kasumi frowned trying desperately to serious. They both burst out laughing. "Are you a florist?" she asked.

"What? Oh, no, nothing like that. I'm what you could call a freelancer. People pay me to solve their problems."

"Really?" Kasumi said suddenly becoming very interested. 

"Oh, yes. There are time where I wonder what would happen to some people if it weren't for my family's services."

"As if you were a pillar of calm in the madness and chaos?"

Taka stared at Kasumi surprised by the insight. "Yes. Yes, exactly, you could almost say I'm a cleaner."

Kasumi swooned. 

They talked for another fifteen minutes Kasumi told Taka everything about her life, about keeping the dojo from falling apart and keeping various family members from killing each other. Taka listened intently laughing out loud when she told him her latest Ranma story. "I'm sorry, Kasumi. That all sounds like something out of some silly comic book."

Kasumi covered her mouth as she gasped. "Do you really think so? I'm so close to all of it I take it all for granted." She looked around for a second and leaned closely to Taka. "Do you really think people would read it? She whispered conspiratorially.

"Millions," Taka grinned and glanced at his watch. "Oh damn, is that the time? I have to run."

"Mr. Suzuki, wait!" Taka paused as he got up from the table. Kasumi frantically wrote her phone number on a napkin. "I know you said it was a bad idea to see you but I don't care. I want to see you again, please call me."

Taka looked at the napkin thrust in front of him for a long time as if fighting some inner battle. Only if you call me Taka, Kasumi," he said putting the napkin in his pocket. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"You're late." The driver growled. Taka said nothing and continued working on his makeup. He had covered up the scar on his chin and started to work on putting crow's feet under his eyes. "You said you were going to buy them roses and be right back. 'Stead you disappear for an hour doing lord knows what. You want to make us late?" Taka continued to add wrinkles to his face. The day he let some two-bit yakuza thug tell him what to do was the day he let himself get shot by his own gun.

So what's with you anyway? Some of the boys said you were on loan from the Yamaguchi-gumi. Came all the way from the United States just to do this job, that right?" 

Taka raised an eyebrow as he placed a mustache under his nose. "Yeah," he replied, "that's right." A wig with gray flecks finished the look. He studied his appearance in a mirror. It wasn't a masterpiece but then he wasn't trying to impersonate anyone. All he needed to be was a face in the crowd. "Let's do it," he grinned. 

* * * * * * *

The client was a short man who sweated easily and gasped uncomfortably as he waddled through the crowd. As unimpressive as he looked he had over the past few years gained control over many local institutions. While there was much talk of corruption none of it involved it him being under anyone's control. After ten years the Yakuza had finally gotten tired of the competition. 

Despite his terrible health the man still insisted on walking home on his own everyday like clockwork. At this distance no one noticed a man in his forties walking through the crowd carrying a bouquet of roses. Taka moved easily through the mass of people, as he got close to the client he stumbled pushing the flowers into the client's chest.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I wasn't looking where I was going," Taka grabbed the man by the shoulder pushing the bouquet harder. The client gasped as the thin blade hidden inside the flowers slipped easily between his ribs. "Sir? Are you all right?" Taka asked concerned. The hand holding the roses flicked from left to right. "Somebody call an ambulance! This man is having a heart attack! He shouted letting go of the client's shoulder pulling the flowers away. The client collapsed on the pavement, the small red mark on his shirt was hardly visible as his muscles of his chest held the wound closed. Taka knelt down to check the fallen man's pulse. Satisfied he waited for the crowd to gather around the corpse before he casually walked away. 

* * * * * * *

Taka's family maintained a large penthouse in the Ginza district. At the moment all family members currently based in Tokyo were gathered in the conference room. Uncle Okami looked down at Taka kneeling in front of him. 

"Was everything successful?" He asked. 

"Of course, Uncle. They probably didn't realize he was assassinated until they got him to the hospital." Taka said bowing in front of his superior.

"I have been informed you were five minutes late for the intended rendezvous, was there a problem?"

"No problem, Uncle, and I got to the rendezvous within the margin my plans allowed for."

"Ta – Ka's got a girl - friend," Itachi sang from behind him. Taka spun around to glare at his sister who gave him a predatory grin. Several of the others in the room chuckled.

"I see," his uncle smiled rubbing his chin. Nothing serious I trust?" 

"I kept on schedule all the way through the mission and the mission was successful. Why do we take assignments from the Yakuza? There's too much risk they might fold under pressure and reveal too much about our operations?" Taka asked trying desperately to change the subject. 

"They'll never reveal anything about our operations. They don't know anything in fact they never even hired you. They hired a Yanaguchi-gumi member on loan from the United States. As for who hired us? That's something for your grandfather to worry about. You and I are free to sleep at nights," his uncle chuckled. "So tell me more about this girl who can distract the mighty Taka."

"And does she have a sister," some one in the back quipped. 

"Uncle, please!" Taka shouted trying to be heard over the noise of his laughing relatives.

"All right everyone that's enough making fun of Taka, young love is to be cherished let me tell you all about the next mission," Uncle grinned as he waited for the laughter to die down. "I must say I'm going to envy you young pups, you're getting an all expense paid trip to sunny South America! Our client is a group, which hasn't been cooperating with its superiors very well. Our customer has decided they cannot wait for the American war on drugs to do its job. While they would prefer it was the CIA who made an example of the client they will be more than happy for a reasonable facsimile to do the job. 

"This will be a fairly long trip which including travel will take over three weeks to complete. Hebi will brief you on the details this Monday. In the meantime I want every one to be fresh and rested this is a big one."

Taka stood alone in the conference room of his relatives. Missions like this were time consuming and potentially deadly if anything went wrong. He took the crumpled napkin from his pocket and studied the number for a minute. Finally he made up his mind and reached for his cell phone.

"Hello, is this the Tendo residence? Could I speak to Kasumi please," he asked, "yes tell her it's Taka." He waited as the girl on the other end called Kasumi's name. He smiled as he heard the sound of someone running down the stairs. 

* * * * * * *

"Kasumi! You have a date with a complete stranger?" Soun wailed. 

"Don't be silly, Father, I've talked with him a number of times, he's wonderful," Kasumi replied bracing herself for another outburst. 

"I dunno, Sis, If you've only known him for a couple of hours like you said how can you be sure you can trust him?" Nabiki asked. 

"Oh I'm sure everything will be all right, Nabiki," Kasumi smiled.

"Oh, and how can you be so sure?"

"He's a cleaner," Kasumi beamed. 


End file.
